Come away
by Peeta's and Finnick's mistress
Summary: Au: Fate throws Katniss into the past. Can she save the ones she loves from the Capitol run future?  SPOILERS:All books... rating will go up...Full list of warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

My first Hunger Games Fanfic! Tell me how I did. If it's worthy of anything, let me know. I could post more chapters... If not, well, at least it was a nice little oneshot I might fix up and make a bit longer on a later date.

* * *

><p>A canon fires.<p>

That must mean I am the second to last one alive. It's been sixty years since the rebellion and the killing of President Snow. Another dictator came into power and started the Hunger Games once more. However this time, it wasn't every year but every month. The Capitol was too idiotic to realize that soon all the kids were going to be killed. Every. Last. One. Of. Them.

Then there was a dramatic age gap from ages 11 and 19. It was horrible. Knowing your child would be picked sooner or later was heartbreaking and no one could do anything about it. Then they changed the age group. There was no limit of how old you were. You could be 89 and the Capitol did not care. My children and grand-children are all dead now. All except one. Well, until a few minutes ago that is. With that canon an image went above head with her beautiful smile I so adored. I couldn't kill myself this time with my love by my side. I can't force the capitol to make two people win this time. They don't care. They'd rather no winners than two.

Peeta died a couple months back in his own games. He died by an old family friend that shot him in the heart with a poisoned dart. I heard his last word, my name.

Oh, how death seemed so nice right now. It's beautiful seductive embrace. So tempting. So delicious. Even at my old age, I am running as fast as I can. Trying to escape the mutts behind me that looked so much like my little ones, Peeta, Rue, Gale, and Prim. How beautiful they look even with their foaming mouths, sharp teeth, and deafening growls. I see the force field straight ahead. I brace my face and run into it with an alarming speed, smashing my head against it and I am the darkness' plaything once more.

When I come to, I 'm pinned down by... Johanna? How could she, she died years ago!

The knife digging in my arm brings me back to this reality again.

I'm in the 75th Hunger Games again.

I forget about the betrayal I felt in this point in time. I could save so many people!

_...Peeta..._

"Don't save me, save him! Leave me. Help him, help him" I whisper desperately, hoping the bugs won't pick it up.

Johanna is shocked for a moment. Knife frozen in my arm. "Who, Katniss?" She whispered even lower.

"Peeta. Save him, please! Don't let them take him." I cry out brokenly, remembering his time being tortured, his fucked up reality and his overwhelming hatred for me.

She nodded once and ran towards Brutus' voice. I crawl to Beetee and grab the wire from in his hands. He was moaning lowly. I whisper in his ear, "Save him and tell him three things when he is ready. One, anything I say is not true and I do not believe a single thing. Two, I love him. Three:

'Sing of love and Death

And **come to the tree **

Death will sure not follow

Only Love will come to thee.'" He looked at me a little funny at what I said before I started to crack up a little bit. "Oh and don't forget one thing, stay underground when in 13, I hear fireworks are in this time of year." I grinned.

I wrap the wire around my arrow head and let it fly before Beetee could respond. The arena exploded in a brilliance of different colors. Then the lights went out again.

I wake up in a darkened, damp cell and sigh in relief. They saved him and left me. At least I could sleep again without that overwhelming guilty feeling once more.

I'm in a small cell, one that has a dirty, blood stained cot that is out of my reach. It had straps that looked like it held many people before me. I was shackled to the wall, both my arms and legs spread, making it difficult to breathe. Not that I had to raise my chest in order to breathe, but enough where it labored my breath.

The door opened and revealed more light then I could take and forced my face to shield it's self away from it and skew my eyes shut. When my eyes had adjusted I didn't even have to look in the direction of the door to know who opened it. The overpowering scent of roses and fresh blood gave him away, even if his voice didn't.

"Ah, little Katniss, what a beautiful fallen angel you make. Nothing like that Mockingjay bullshit you are trying to make yourself become." He cooed out to me. Disgusted, I pulled a face that made him laugh. Snow came so close to me that his scent made me dizzy and faint. He pulls my face in the direction of his and doesn't hide his lustful gaze at all. "Would like to be the Capitol's Fallen Angel instead of that nasty rebellion's Mockingjay?" He purrs making his sweet breath fan over my face forcing my insides to crawl. I gather the little saliva I had in my mouth and spat it all over that smug. I didn't have time to react before his stinging slap forced my face to stare at the floor and blood to pool in my mouth. It made me nauseated to taste the rust that Snow seemed to radiate all the time. How disgusting.

"You will learn, little Angel, you will learn fast." He half purred, half spat out at me. Walking swiftly, Snow slammed the door behind him the sound ringing through the tiny cell. The darkness of the cell welcomed me with a warm embrace. Then it sang to me, sang to me a lullaby. Nothing as calming as Rue's, of course..

The lullaby sound so inviting, so enticing, and so entirely deadly. It promised no comfort or any love. The nightmares that came after were just as deadly.

"_Come away little light  
>Come away to the darkness<br>In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you"_

* * *

><p>Little rushed, I know. Just had to get it out before school ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own, which is depressing, and I realized that in my first chapter I didn't put a disclaimer, so I guess this will be my only one.

Btw: I took the interview from Mockingjay. Mostly word for word :P

Warning: Language

* * *

><p>The night is still young and the pain is still numbing. The dried blood crusts on my face and the blood from before makes the gross after taste that I know won't go away for a while. Even though the pain in my body throbs and the weight of the situation at hand is too much, I couldn't help but give a small sob of relief. I saved Peeta. I did it. I could save Gale and Prim! I could fix everything. Knowing that they might use the same technique of torture they did Peeta I used the exercise that kept me calm in District 13.<p>

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am Sixty Seven years old. I have a beautiful daughter and a handsome son. I have thirteen wonderful grandchildren. I am married to Peeta Mellark. My little sister is Primrose Everdeen. I was one of the winners of the 74th Hunger Game. I am the Mockingjay. I enjoy hunting. I love the bow and arrows..._

My list gets longer and longer with the passing second and when I finish I would start it all over again. Starting with my name until I reached my current situation. I soon began reciting it so fast it became a litany in my head, forcing my mind to remember all the qualities of who I am. I know my eyes have the spark in them. They never really left, the sparks that is, just hidden in times of sorrow. The fight I had when I first saw that dandelion is still strong within me, only growing every year. The night drags on, and exhaustion is a problem. How does the saying go, "no rest for the wicked"? I need to be awake for when that Wicked shows it's self to me. But the exhaustion is too much for my bruised, battered body and darkness claims me once more.

When I wake I am forcibly thrown from the stone wall and I could see blood rushing from my wounds on my wrist. Peacemakers drag me from the floor and I cry out in pain. What the hell? They bring me to a room where there is a big screen television that is blackened. I am forced in a seat that has leg and arm restraints. They strap me in and I watch as the television comes to life and shows me images distorted from the ones I know to be true. Images of Peeta and the other rebels doing horrible, dreadful things. I am on the brink of laughing out loud. Who do they think they are kidding? I know what happened already and obviously not this bull. When they are satisfied that I had seen enough they turn off the television and unbound me. They brought me back to my cell and shackled me back up. I stared at the wall for a while reciting my litany before falling into a very light sleep.

Warm water caresses my face, cleaning me of blood and dirt. When I opened my eyes Lavinia came into focus. I chocked and she looked started at my sudden awakening.

"Lavinia.." My voice horsed out. She looked even more shocked at me. Then curiously tilting her head to the side, almost as if asking me what did I want.

"Is it time to do interviews?" My throat hurt and I was going to make sure to say simple sentences from now on.

She nodded her head sadly.

"No worries. I'm okay." That's better. She shakes her head again. It's sad how I still can't save her truly. I can't save this girl from the evils of the capital. It's already too late. However, I could probably save her from her untimely death. But in the capitol? I don't know if I can.

My team is there, like always. _Without Cinna_. The name brings tears to the surface. I can't save him, not this time around, at least.

_Oh Cinna._

They scrub the rest of me, more thoroughly then Lavinia could. Their eyes were red and swollen, clashing with their oddly dyed and tattooed skin. I love them none the less. They were there for me more then I could count for. The absence of Cinna is heavy on them too. They put my hair in a french braid and darken my make up, making me look even more in mourning. I could work with this, I smirk. I quickly look at them and give a small sigh of relief when they didn't either notice or acknowledge the smirk. They dress me in a pretty red gown that slowly transcends to orange then yellow at the end. Truly the girl on fire, through and through. They look at me when they are done and look like they were about to bawl right there again. In the mirror I give them a smile of reassurance and give a small sigh.

"Let the games begin." I whisper to myself but I know they heard me because one of them gives a wail and they all cling to each other.

Peacekeepers come to escort me to the interview. I know my way there but I know they are there to make sure I don't bolt.

Caesar whispers to me while they get the cameras set up with his ridiculously blue appearance.  
>"Just follow my lead, and everything is going to be alright. Oh and please read from the teleprompter, it will make your life a lot easier. I trust in you, Katniss, you are a good girl. Don't make me not like you, cause I really do like you." <em>Well,<em> f_uck you Caesar and your twisted mind._

When the camera's started rolling Caesar settles himself more comfortably in the chair across from me.

"So, Katniss, welcome back." Caesar said after a long look. Its a good thing I watched this so many times I know each word and blink Peeta and Caesar say.

_Think Peeta, be Peeta._

I close my eyes and when I open them I smile, mirroring Peeta's from so long ago. "You probably thought you already had your last interview with me, Caesar."

"I confess, I did," Caesar said but adding quickly, "The night before the Quarter Quell well, who ever thought we see you again?"

"Wasn't part of my plan, that's for sure," I say with a frown. It was true, I wanted Peeta to win that time, not me.

Caesar leans in to him a little. "I think it was clear to all of us what your plan was. To sacrifice yourself in the arena so that Peeta Mellark could survive."

"That was it. Clear and simple." My fingers trace the upholstered pattern on the arm of the chair. I remember I did this once before, right after my reaping while I was waiting for people to visit me. "But other people had plans as well." I'm grinning inside. Who thought I couldn't act? I move my eyebrows to make a crease in between like Peeta's did.

"Why don't you tell us about that last night in the arena?" suggested Caesar. "Help us sort a few things out."

I nod but take my time speaking. "That last night, to tell you about that last night, well, first of all, you have to imagine how it felt in the arena. It was like being an insect trapped under a bowl filled with steaming air. And all around you, jungle, green and alive and ticking. That giant clock ticking away your life. Every hour promising some new horror. You have to imagine that in the past two days, sixteen people have died some of them defending you. At the rate things are going, the last eight will be dead by morning. Save one. The victor. And your plan is that it won't be you.  
>"Once you're in the arena, the rest of the world becomes very distant," I continue. "All the people and things you loved or cared about almost cease to exist. The pink sky and the monsters in the jungle and the tributes who want your blood become your final reality, the only one that ever mattered. As bad as it makes you feel, you're going to have to do some killing, because in the arena, you only get one wish. And it's very costly."<p>

"It costs your life," said Caesar.

"Oh, no. It costs a lot more than your life. To murder innocent people?" I said. "It costs everything you are." Images of the dead kill my mind, people who I killed in the games and people who I couldn't defend. Rage threatens to over take me. I need to fight, and I need to survive. For everyone's sake.

"_Everything you are_," repeats Caesar quietly.

"So you hold on to your wish. And that last night, yes, my wish was to save Peeta. But even without knowing about the rebels, it didn't feel right. Everything was too complicated. I found myself regretting I hadn't run off with him earlier in the day, forcing him to say yes instead of the no he had given me earlier. But there was no getting out of it at that point."

"You were too caught up in Beetee's plan to electrify the salt lake," says Caesar.

"Too busy playing allies with the others. I should have never let them separate us!" I burst out. Letting the anger of the Capitol over come me making them believe it's the anger for the rebel's plan. "That's when I lost him."

"You stayed at the lake, and Johanna Mason ran off with him, leaving you there ," Caesar clarifies. I guess I have to improvise now on. The story changes from here on out.

"He didn't want to!" I flush in agitation. "I know he didn't. I can feel it in my bones that he didn't. " I whisper pathetically. It hurts because I know how close to the truth it really is.

"They used you, Katniss. Forced you to blow up the arena and then leave you there. Peeta left you there." Caesar said baiting me. "You've seen the footage." I did, and that was exactly what I wanted.

"He didn't know what he was doing! None of us could follow Beetee's plan. You can see him trying to force Johanna to come and find me." I snap back.

"All right. It just looks suspicious," said Caesar. "As if he was part of the rebels' plan all along."

I'm on my feet, leaning in to Caesar's face, hands locked on the arms of his interviewer's chair. "He didn't know, Caesar! Neither of us knew anything except that we were trying to keep each other alive!" I am yelling at this point. This is true, entirely true.

Caesar places his hand on my shoulder in a gesture that's both self-protective and conciliatory. "Okay, Katniss, I believe you."

"Okay." I withdraw from Caesar, pulling back my hands, running them through my hair, mussing my already ruined braid. I slump back in my chair, distraught. I am grinning inside though, _I deserve an award for this._

Caesar waited a moment, studying me. "What about your mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?"

I could feel my face hardens, imitating Peeta's once stony look. "I don't know what Haymitch knew."

"Could he have been part of the conspiracy?" asked Caesar.

"He never mentioned it," I said, my stomach flipping for the next question I knew he is going to be asking me.

Caesar presses on. "What does your heart tell you?"

_Haymitch, you drunken bastard, please forgive me._

"That I shouldn't have trusted him," I say slowly, tasting the odd words on my mouth. "That's all."

Caesar pats my shoulder. "We can stop now if you want."

"Was there more to discuss?" I said wryly.

"I was going to ask your thoughts on the war, but if you're too upset..." began Caesar.

"Ooh, I'm not too upset to answer that." I take a deep breath and then look straight into the camera. "I want everyone watching whether you're on the Capitol or the rebel side to stop for just a moment and think about what this war could mean. For human beings. We almost went extinct fighting one another before. Now our numbers are even fewer. Our conditions more tenuous. Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off completely? In the hopes that, what? Some decent species will inherit the smoking remains of the earth?" I recite channeling Peeta's response.

"I don't really... I'm not sure I'm following..," exclaimed Caesar.

"We can't fight one another, Caesar," I explained. "There won't be enough of us left to keep going. If everybody doesn't lay down their weapons and I mean, as in very soon it's all over, anyway."

"So you're calling for a cease-fire?" Caesar asks astonished.

_No. Fight these assholes, you bastards and don't stop!_

"Yes. I'm calling for a cease-fire," I said forcing some of my exhaustion to enter my voice to make it seem more believable. "Now why don't we ask the guards to take me back to my quarters so I can build another hundred card houses?" I said humorously, we both know where I'm going and it isn't to make card houses.

Caesar turns to the camera. "All right. I think that wraps it up. So back to our regularly scheduled programming."

When the cameras are turned off I am startled by clapping. President Snow is off near the set and he is smiling at me. He got what he wanted and I am no longer afraid of him. Not that I was before. But it definitely eased any remains of what I had. I smirk inside, he is just a little boy who wants the attention of everyone in the playground and isn't afraid of bullying the younger kids to get what he wants.

"Well done, my dear, well done." He purrs at me. Maybe if I tell him he is the ultimate ruler of the universe and all bow down to him then give him my lunch money he will let me play in the sandbox again.

Ah, I will wait a little later to test that theory though. Like when I get lunch money would be great.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for the feedback! I really mean it. I really thought this was going to flunk. But I'm glad you guys like it so much!<p>

**loveyouforever101:** Thank you :D and thanks for being my first reviewer!

**Wicked Lovely 17:** I will try, I'm not even sure where this is going :P

**I'm confused:** No, this is reality. She is actually in the games again and then forced back to the 75th games.

**writergal24:** Thank you (:

**ms-archer17:** I will definitely try! :P

**Cheerleader16:** Thank you! (:


End file.
